Tabemashou Ka
by Na-chan1
Summary: About food and Aya wondering. AxR. One-shot.


"Tabemashou ka?"  
  
By: Na-chan  
  
A/N: Tabemashou ka, when translated means "shall we eat?" This story revolves around some of Aya's memories and thoughts on the guys, and their eating habits. I'm not a summary person, so just read it.  
  
Dedication: To all those who love to eat.  
  
~~~  
  
The world had many things that I, Hoshino Aya, could not comprehend. I'd wondered countless times on how I could feel two conflicting emotions at the same time, or how I could not bring myself to drop my advanced classes, despite all that had happened these past few months. I speculated a lot, but no concrete answers came. But even as I inched closer to knowing these things, there was still something that I believed would always baffle me until the end of my days.  
  
Men. Especially when it came to their stomachs.  
  
I had no idea how their minds worked, so being around them made me slightly nervous. I understood women-it was a gift all females were blessed with. But men? I hadn't a single clue. Therefore, I did not know how to act towards them, especially Rei. There was a certain thing that I had noticed about him these past few days that I found worth my time pondering on, but I'll save that for later. Nevertheless, I made a promise to myself that I would learn to grasp men's logic somehow, some way, no matter how minute.  
  
I'd observed numerous males already, but Yuuya was always my favorite case. He wasn't easy, nor was he difficult to crack. It was a plus that his mind seemed to be nonplussed by his stomach. However, there was one aspect about him that I found quite amusing, albeit irritating. And it involved a friend.  
  
I never understood how Ran could shamelessly ask Yuuya to pay for her food when they weren't even going out with each other, and I could never get it why every time she asked, he complied. I deemed it inappropriate, but those who were in love acted stupidly (I could attest to that) and Ran was never one to be decorous. Today wasn't an exception.  
  
"Yuuya, I-I'm kind of short on cash." Cropped-haired Kotobuki Ran began, smiling sweetly at the blonde who was beside her. Asuo Yuuya looked up from the check he was holding, quite bewildered.  
  
"But Ran, I thought you said it was your treat-"  
  
"I am going to pay you back. Isn't that the same thing?" Ran tossed her hair back, giving him the biggest beam she could muster.  
  
Yuuya, to his credit, didn't seem all that affected, "But I only brought 500 yen.we still lack 700." He took out a silver coin from his pants pocket hesitantly.  
  
"What? I thought you had a 1000 with you?"  
  
"I spent it on your ice cream and movie tickets." He said somberly. Ran grimaced.  
  
"Oh no.what are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," I spoke for the first time. I had gone to lunch with them on Ran's invitation. I shoved my hand inside my bag and fished out my purse. "I have a 1000."  
  
"Really? Aya, you're a lifesaver!" Ran turned her full attention to me and tried to get me into one of her hugs. She failed, and I was glad. The table was between us-it would have broken my ribs if she had succeeded.  
  
"Here," I handed the paper bill to Yuuya, who seemed to brighten up at the sight of it. I gave him a small smile, the one I reserved for reassurance. Poor guy. I returned my purse back into the confines of my handbag, only to find my mobile phone vibrating. The LCD screen read 'Okaa-san'. I quickly pressed the receive button and held it to my ear. I couldn't hear her over the static but I had a general idea of what she was saying.  
  
She wanted me home as soon as possible. Something about a meeting.  
  
As I pushed the abort button, Ran raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Okaa-san. She requests I return now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I should be going now," I stood up from my position, and hastened towards the store door. My parents and Ran didn't exactly get along. "See you guys around."  
  
"Bye Aya!"  
  
"Bye Hoshino-san. Arigato."  
  
~~~  
  
I remained sprawled on my bed, my elbows propped against a pillow. The Trigonometry book that captured my attention earlier now had been discarded at the edge of the bed. I had returned to letting my thoughts wander.  
  
After I'd come home, Okaa-san and Otou-san left for a dinner engagement, leaving the house in my care. The deafening silence that followed was expected.  
  
I tried to get some reading in, but my concentration wavered with every passing second. And that's how I ended up skimming my brain for my observations on the behaviors of the other guys in our little group. I called this stage 'assessment'.  
  
Kuroi Tatsukichi was not my first choice for Ran's boyfriend. I always thought she'd finally see the light in Yuuya, but to no avail. She'd gone and chosen the dark-skinned individual with a goofy smile that resembled hers. Nevertheless, I'd grown fond of Tatsukichi. He was not the brightest bulb on the chandelier, but I saw his dedication for Ran, which stayed my doubts.  
  
He was, like Yuuya, willing to pay for Ran and her huge appetite. He was obliged to anyway for it was one of the 'unwritten' duties of a boyfriend. He in turn, had the same large craving for excellent cuisine. I'd often thought they were perfect for each other. Then again, maybe not. They also spelled trouble, one way or another.  
  
An image of a broke Ran and an equally broke Tatsukichi came to mind. It had almost gone too far that time. They were almost dragged to the police station for trying to leave without paying. That was not exactly what the two intended to do, they informed me later. Ran even went as far as to say that Yamato might have been glad to see that his sister wasn't hanging around his post at her own whim.  
  
So that closed the evaluation on Tatsukichi. He was too akin to Ran: Often swayed by the mention of delicious food. A bottomless pit.  
  
"Some men and women eat too much for their own good. And some," My train of thought drifted to Rei, "have weird habits." I concluded.  
  
The phone rang in the hallway, breaking my reverie. I left the confines of my bed slowly, taking in the lazy comfort that I had dwelled in the past few minutes. The phone continued to ring, and I hurried to pick up the receiver.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hoshino-san? Aya?"  
  
"Ah, O-Otohata-kun," I stammered, quite surprised. I never thought he would call here. And when I had been thinking about him!  
  
"Aya," He said, and I noted the usual monotone in his voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He seemed to falter before saying, "I have a interview tomorrow, and if-" He was cut off by Yuuya in the background.  
  
"What he means is he wants to know if you are free tomorrow!"  
  
I blushed, my heart pounding. All those observations of mine about men's behaviors, all gone the drain. I was hopeless when it went to him. "I'm not sure. What time?" I knew I shouldn't have stalled like that. But I was under time pressure.  
  
"We'll be finished around four."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there. Is it at the usual studio?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then." There was a click on the other line, and I let out a sigh. I let the realization sink in first, before a very inane smile crossed my face.  
  
After all, I was hopeless when it came to him.  
  
~~~  
  
I'd ended up waiting, like the other times he asked me out. My watch had almost disintegrated from all the glances I'd given it. It wasn't because the interview had taken longer than expected. In fact, I didn't mind waiting. The cause of my unrest was the ever-increasing number of girls that were also hanging around the back door. Their screaming and incessant chatter embedded a headache in my cerebrum. But I would not show my discomfort when I was around.  
  
"Do you think Rei-sama would sign my shirt?"  
  
"I don't know. He'd prefer to sign mine."  
  
A vein almost popped in my head. These females were certainly too enamored for their own good. Maybe even more than I am.  
  
"The interview's over! He's coming out!" And indeed he was, as I caught a fleeting glimpse of his black-brown hair before it was fully lost in the sea of raving fan girls. They were surrounded.  
  
Yuuya's gelled blond hair stood out, as per usual. He looked quite flattered and was taking the attention well.  
  
"Ladies, ladies," He begged, his voice rising above the crowd, "please calm down. There is plenty of me to go around." This only made the women rowdier, if possible.  
  
I stifled a giggle, but was silenced as I felt Rei's eyes on me. They were very intense, as if the whole world never existed, and there was only he and I. Which was far from happening.  
  
"Aya," Before my wits had time to register, he was in front of me, his characteristically nonchalant expression obscuring my vision. How he weaved out of that mob so fast was beyond me.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Otohata-kun." I smiled nervously. He didn't return it, but I understood. He rarely did. Just then, I heard a female voice call out, and I knew it was time to go. No more time to worry about returning smiles. He seemed to notice this too and he grabbed my hand as he led me out of the alley in haste.  
  
I'd dreamed of chases like this, but still, reality had certainly more impact than mere imaginings. Behind us, I heard the hurried footfalls of pursuers.  
  
"Where are we going Otohata-kun?" I asked, after we had placed significant distance between the 'hunters' and us.  
  
"...are you hungry?"  
  
"What?" I couldn't hear him clearly. My thoughts were focused on running. We were rounding a corner sharply when Rei stopped so abruptly, that I slammed into him. Down we went, into the pavement. I ended up on top of him.  
  
My cheeks were probably a bright warm color, but the exact hue, I wasn't sure. My unforeseen proximity to him was unnerving. I could see he was fairing better, without the slightest tint on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words that came out were moment shattering.  
  
"Tabemashou ka?"  
  
It was inappropriate, but I guessed he was really famished. I was too, from all that running.  
  
"Hai," I answered enthusiastically. I was disappointed, yes, but there were other opportunities. I'd just have to settle with being in the dark when it came to men and their stomachs once again.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I know, t'was pointless. But starting from the Amusement Park Episode between Aya and Rei, I noticed that Rei always asks Aya if she wants to eat. I found it kind of weird. Hence, tabemashou ka. Oh well. Just review if you found it worth your time. 


End file.
